Young & Closer
by chucky89us
Summary: Follows Young & Amnesia
1. Chapter 1

ALL OF THE PRAISE HANDS! ALL OF THEM! Seriously a great episode. Tremendous performance by Emily Osment too. But I called it from the promo that THE scene was with those outfits Jabi was wearing. But goodness gracious I didn't see the Tegan & Sara song meaning so much. SO MUCH. Ok now that I've brought you back to the happy place, this picks up immediately. Enjoy!

After their kiss filled embrace, Josh and Gabi took their seats. Josh had his arm around Gabi intent on never letting go. They sat there just enjoying the moment.

"Ok. Tickets everybody!" The train employee shouted.

"Uh Josh, Sofia had the tickets. And she didn't make it back on the train. What do we do?" Gabi nervously whispered.

Josh smiled and kissed her forehead before standing up to greet the ticket taker. "Hi. Two going to Aspen today." He pulled two tickets out of his pocket and handed them off before sitting back down.

Gabi was confused. She didn't think Josh was a magician but she didn't know how he pulled that off. "Ok. What just happened?"

"Well...I grabbed my phone from Elliot and was going to go on a run. I hit play and our song came on. I instantly remembered everything. I called Sofia and asked where you were and she told me. She also said to hurry! So I did. I met her on the platform after she got her drinks and told her my plan. I took the tickets and she got her double daiquiris. And here we are." Josh smiled.

"Well, Aspen it is." Gabi leaned into him, content with the long journey ahead to Colorado with Josh.

::: ::: ::: Approximately 28 hours and 55 minutes later ::: ::: :::

Upon arrival, Gabi got her large carry-all bag she packed for the weekend. "Uh Josh, did you pack anything? It might be cold and snowy." Gabi asked.

"I didn't have time. But I do have my wallet and that may do the trick." Josh smirked.

"Okay. Let's go. Uncle Chris said he would pick us up. He's probably already here." Gabi surmised.

Waiting for them outside the train station was a beaming Uncle Chris and his fiancé Adam. "Hello Gabi, Josh. Sofia called me a few minutes ago. It's about time you two!" Uncle Chris gave each of them a hug. "Thanks for coming this weekend. You are the only family I could invite and it means the world to me that you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm happy to be here." Gabi replied.

"Well, shall we?" Chris asked.

"We shall!" Josh chimed.

Off they went to the hotel. Chris explained the ceremony would be there in the garden in a couple of days and the outdoor reception at an open meadow in the mountains.

"Ok guys. We will see you tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner?" Chris wondered.

"Absolutely. Thanks for the ride here. It's great to see you again. Looking forward to all of the festivities." Josh replied as he shook their hands.

AN: I have to end this chapter here. But do not fret! I am still at it! Surprises await!


	2. Chapter 2

After their exhausting trip, going to sleep was easy. By morning they were well rested.

"So after breakfast I was hoping we could go shopping since I only have these clothes and I saw a shopping center about two blocks from here." Josh said as Gabi was doing her makeup.

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready. Let's go!" Gabi waltzed to her purse while keeping her gaze on Josh. He hustled to keep up.

Later while in a men's dress wear store, Josh had found a few pieces to try on. "Ok Gabi I'm going to try these on. See you in a second." Josh made his way to the dressing rooms. Gabi had other ideas. She grabbed a random pink shirt off the racks and followed Josh. Shortly after he had shut the door she snuck in under the pretense of adding another garment.

"Gabi. What are you doing in here? I'll be done in a sec..." Her lips crashed into his and since he had his shirt off her hands began to roam all over his skin. They broke off briefly to catch their breath until Josh pushed Gabi to the wall and hungrily possessed her lips with his. A few heated moments passed before a salesman knocked on the door, "Hey how are those shirts fitting, do you need different sizes?"

Two pairs of wide eyes popped open mid-kiss. Josh's eyes darted around until he found the pink shirt. "Uh...I think this one is too small...and too pink for me. Could you put it back?"

"No problem. Well, holler if you need any help finding anything else." The salesman replied and left.

Gabi smirked, "maybe we should save this for later?"

"Definitely." Josh whispered back with a knowing look.

They spent most of the morning shopping and enjoying their afternoon together until it was time for the rehearsal dinner. A cab brought them to the country club for the event. Once inside there was soft jazz filtering through the room with dim mood lighting. Tea candles scattered the tables. The dessert table was nearby with cheesecakes, cream pies and macaroons. Gabi spotted them first. "Oh my goodness. Dessert looks SO good!"

"Mmmm it does." Josh wasn't staring at the dessert table.

After a great dinner and a shared slice of cheesecake, the speeches from Chris and Adam were followed with an invitation for all to join them on the dance floor. Not one to miss out, Josh quickly offered his arm to Gabi and off they went. In the blink of an eye an hour had passed filled with dancing.

With the music blaring, Gabi leaned into Josh "Do you want to leave?"

"Sure" Josh yelled back.

Once in the cab they were able to calm down from all the movement they had been doing. Thankfully it was a short ride back to the hotel.

"That was so much fun. And you! Where did you learn those moves?" Gabi giggled.

"Didn't you watch TRL as a kid? It was a lot of fun, and it was with you." Josh smiled. Gabi came over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips with a smile before heading to the bathroom.

"I feel gross with sweat so I'm going to take a quick shower." Gabi said over her shoulder.

"Ok sweetie. I'll take one after." Josh replied as she shut the door. "After you get in." He growled as he began to take off his clothes too. Once he heard the shower doors close he snuck into the bathroom and into the shower. The water was cold, but the shower was hot!

AN: THANK YOU for waiting patiently for this chapter. You and me both ;)


End file.
